Mis hermanos
by Yeid Master
Summary: Celebrando en otra ciudad libre, Zeno recuerda a sus antiguos hermanos mientras pasa tiempo junto a los nuevos.


_Hola, éste es el segundo fic que publico, primero en éste fandom pero espero les guste, en especial a_ _ **LeCielVAN**_ _, a quien le dedico el fic por recomendarme esta serie y por el_ _ **Intercambio de Fics del Equipo Esperanza/Conocimiento**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, hago esto con fines recreativos._

* * *

 _Llega otro amanecer al reino de Kouka, en una pequeña ciudad donde es día de celebración._

 _Días atrás había llegado una fuerte joven conocida como Rina, quien era en realidad la desaparecida princesa Yona del reino, junto con un grupo de valientes hombres que lucharon con los hombres de un funcionario corrupto que controlaba la vida de los ciudadanos. Luego de su caída, el pueblo les pidió quedarse a celebrar con ellos su nueva libertad._

La fiesta comenzó, con música, bailes, luces, sake por doquier. Zeno, un poco bebido y alegre, observaba, con los recuerdos de aquella época aún presentes y no pudo evitar pensar en sus antiguos hermanos, comparándolos con los nuevos.

Aunque Abi a veces parecía gruñón, era alguien sensible, nunca olvidaría sus ojos, aquellos que le fueron dados por el Seiryuu, tan bellos como problemáticos pues en cada batalla siempre tuvo que cargarlo luego de usarlos. Shin-Ah es un chico extraño en muchos sentidos, pero dulce, valiente y amable también, características que le recuerdan a su antiguo compañero. A veces quisiera que Shin-Ah se quitara la máscara para así poder volver a ver aquellos hermosos ojos dorados. Shin-Ah bebía rodeado de personas, atraídas por su extraña y misteriosa forma de ser.

Kija ya había caído, ebrio con una boba sonrisa, mientras los hombres alrededor reían. El Hakuryuu era muy inocente en comparación con el bravo Gu-En, pero esa gran confianza que tenía y su lealtad a su ama mostraban le recordaban a él.

 _— ¡Vamos! Nos divertiremos juntos— decía un Sae-Ha pegado al pobre Hak que trataba de quitárselo de encima._

 _—_ ¡Que te alejes de mí! ¡Pervertido!

Sae-Ha era alguien que siempre trataba de divertirse aunque algo distante con los demás, en contraste con Shu-Ten, peleonero y poco honesto con lo que sentía, pero tan parecidos en su forma de ser y de preocuparse por el resto.

 _—_ _¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?_

 _—_ _¡El pervertido trata de hacerme algo!_

 _—_ _No me malinterpretes, solo necesito que me acompañes junto a aquellas señoritas_ _—_ _dice mientras saluda a un grupo de chicas_

 _—_ _Pero yo no quie…_

 _—_ _¡Ajá! Así que otra vez se irán a divertirse con mujeres._

 _—_ _¿Cúal es el problema? Es un festival._

 _—_ _Ya, Yoon_ _— Aparecía la princesa, con la traviesa ardilla Ao en su cabeza—D_ _éjalos, tienen derecho a divertirse con mujeres de vez en cuando._

 _—_ _¡Pero que yo no quiero hacerlo!_

 _La princesa Yona, tan inocente, tan valiente, dedicada y decidida, con sed de justicia y amor para su reino, cuanto le recordaba al antiguo Rey Hiryuu._

Tantas cosas eran igualas y otras tantas diferentes, pero para bien, como el agregado de más personas al grupo, ya no tenían que luchar solo ellos, tenían la ayuda de mamá Yoon, con su inteligencia y deliciosa comida _—_ _"No te olvides que también soy un bishounen"_ _—_ _Okay, tal vez bebió demasiado, ya lo oía en su cabeza… Y no podría olvidar a Hak, "_ _Como si pudiera olvidar su puñetazo"_ _… De verdad un hombre extraño, con una fuerza que rivalizaba con cualquiera de ellos, una gran valentía y picardía, "El Raijuu", también llevaba el nombre de una bestia legendaria sin llevar nada de ella en la sangre, lo que demostraba su gran valía_

 _—_ _"Si..."_ _—_ Shin-Ah ahora era perseguido por un ebrio Jae-Ha que, cansado de insistirle a Hak y luego de que las chicas se marcharan, otra vez trataba de quitarle su máscara _—"Tal vez no sea como hace milenios pero…"—_ Zeno se levanta y sonriente corre a ayudar a Sae-Ha con la difícil misión de quitarle la máscara a Shin-Ah _—"Ellos son ahora mis hermanos, mi nueva familia"._

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Se despide ZYeid_

 _ZKay_


End file.
